walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rufus (Video Game)
Rufus is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a member of the New Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Rufus' life before the outbreak. Other then he is married to Fern and had a daughter named Ida. Also he own a motorcycle. Post-Apocalypse Before the events of the game, Rufus along with family joined the New Frontier. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Rufus and his squad found Javier at a scrapyard. After Javier is knocked out, he wakes up finding himself in a truck being driven by Rufus. Rufus orders him to pretend to still be asleep, threatening to hurt him otherwise. Before they talk further, a tree collapses on to the road, causing Rufus to panic and crash the truck. Javier recovers first, grabbing the pistol from the dashboard as he exits the vehicle, Rufus doing likewise. He tries to run away only for Javier to call out to him. Rufus holds his hands up, with Javier either shooting him dead or letting him go (Determinant) and he then proceeds to run away into the woods. "Above The Law" Max will mention Rufus to Joan and the dialogue will depend on whether Javier shot Rufus or spared him. "Thicker Than Water" Rufus appears at the start of the episode if he was spared in the first episode. He is seen putting Javier and David in the quarantine room. Javier pleads for his help but Rufus sarcastically says the only help he is getting is not being shot. "From The Gallows" Rufus appears in the beginning of the episode if he was spared in the first episode, being taken care of by Eleanor as Fern is by his side. Having been bit, the process of reanimation has already begun with little effort to change it at this point, much to the grief of Fern. In an effort to keep him alive, she will desperately ask Javi to cut off his arm to keep the already widespread bite to corrupt him, and if Javi agrees to it, Rufus will quickly die from blood loss. If Javi refuses however, after Fern calms down and refrains from shooting Javi and Kate, David will break her arm and shoot Rufus in the head to prevent reanimation, killing him. A photo of Rufus is later seen on the memorial wall, the image depicting him sitting on a motorcycle before the outbreak started. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Rufus has killed: * Numerous count of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Death (Determinant) (Ties That Bind - Part 1) Killed By *Javier García *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) As Rufus drives Javier to Richmond, he crashes his truck into a tree that suddenly falls onto the road. The truck veers off of the road and into a ditch, the crash giving Javier the opportunity to grab Rufus's gun. As Rufus attempts to escape, Javier shoots him in the back, killing him. After Rufus is killed, Clementine reveals that she had caused the tree to fall. Its possible that he turned and was put down by Max due to Max being the one to reveal that Javier shot Rufus. Death (Determinant) (From The Gallows) Killed By *Kate García (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies (Caused, Alive) Rufus is bitten on his hand by walkers, Eleanor stabilises him as best she can for him to survive and it is coming to that he will not live. Fern pleads with Javier to amputate Rufus' arm in hopes that it will save him, Javier can choose to carry it out or leave him to have his final moments. Amputate Rufus' Arm *Javier García (Accidental, Alive) *David García (Zombified) Javier amputates Rufus' arm and he dies from blood loss and the shock, shortly after he reanimates and is shot in the head by David. Leave Him Be *David García David shoots Rufus in the head without a second thought, knowing he will die. Relationships Fern Fern is Rufus's wife, there also have a little girl Implying they were together before the apocalypse. When Rufus is bitten, she pleas for someone to cut his arm off to save him. Ida Ida is Rufus's daughter, when Rufus is dying he was more concerned about if his daughter is okay. Javier Garcia Rufus and Javier briefly interact with each other, after trying to escape Javier will have a choice to kill him. If he killed Rufus, Javier will show a guilt when he learns that he has a family. If Javier didn't killed Rufus, he will encounter him again when he and David gets locked in a cell, he asks for his help, but Rufus angrly says the only help he's getting is not shooting him, showing they have a negative relationship. Javier later shows concern when he is bitten and can try to save him. David Garcia Rufus is one of David's men, trusting him to go out on runs. When Rufus is bitten, David wastes no time and kills him without remorse. If Javier killed Rufus in "Ties That Blind - Part 1", David is angered at Javier for shooting him, not knowing he had a family. Lonnie While not seen interact during the game, Lonnie and Rufus worked together along with another to go on supplie run. Rufus is outrage and wanted to kill Javier for knocking out Lonnie. Its unknown how Lonnie reacted to his death, or vise versa. Max Max is leader of small group of man, Rufus being one of then that head out on supplies run. Max trusts Rufus taking Javier back to New Richmond. If Rufus is killed, Max is angered at Javier for killing Rufus, saying he was just following orders and bringing him in and wasn't gonna hurt him. Joan Joan is one of the leaders of New Frontier, its seems Joan doesn't trust Rufus much as she doesn't have him doing raids. Joan doesn't seem to care if Javier killed Rufus, but used as a excuse to kick Javier out. Appearance Video Game Season 3 * "Ties That Bind - Part 1" * "Thicker Than Water" (Determinant) * "From The Gallows" (Determinant, Alive or Photograph) Trivia *Rufus is one of the many amputees in the series, having his arm hacked off by Javier to prevent him from turning (Determinant). *Rufus (Determinant) is one of six characters confirmed to have outlived their children, the others being Kenny, Vernon, the stranger, Fern, David Garcia, and Conrad. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:New Frontier Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Amputated Victims Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers